1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an external device and a remote controller thereof, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an external device in a system transmitting and receiving a media signal using a wireless network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device includes a receiver that receives a media signal including video and audio from a broadcasting system, a cable system, and other external apparatuses (VCR, DVD, etc.) and processes and outputs the received media signal. The display device also includes a display unit that displays the video of the processed media signal on a screen. In addition, the receiver and the display unit can be individually separated from each other. For example, a wireless type display system can transmit a media signal received using an additional receiving device through wireless communication and displays the transmitted media signal on the display.
The display device can also be interfaced with several different types of devices such as a disc player, home theatre systems, game player devices, etc. Thus, the user must operate several different remote control devices to operate the individual devices. The operation of the several different devices is often cumbersome and tedious for users.